There has been developed an automatic white-balancing circuit for a video camera for processing analogue signals, and such a circuit has been put to practical uses. However, even though the adjustment of white balance in the video camera is indispensable for processing digital signals, the automatic white-balancing circuit for processing the digital signals has not been developed so far due to numerous difficulties during the processing of photographed video signals to the digital signals.